


【隆米】成为勇者的正确方法 Chapter 2

by miyako0913



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyako0913/pseuds/miyako0913





	【隆米】成为勇者的正确方法 Chapter 2

一写隆米就想虐狗。不喜欢见人就撩的花花公子隆，我偏要写一个认真工作生人勿近的新好男人隆。

谁看出撒隆了我跟谁急。

隆撒也不可以！

 

**Chapter 2** **加隆大副的海上浪漫之旅**

 

“我回来了……”加隆垂头丧气地踏进久违的家中，却丝毫没有休假应有的好心情。餐厅里，一边吃饭一边看着晚间新闻的撒加意外地抬起头：“怎么这么早就回来了？没和米罗多呆一会儿？”

“别提了！”加隆烦躁地摆了摆手，把自己重重地扔到沙发上，手臂搁在脸上，挡住客厅的水晶吊灯刺眼的光芒，“好像真的生气了啊，敲门也不开，电话也不接。”

“那你回来干嘛？”撒加消灭掉盘子里的最后一片菜叶，淡定地开始收拾，“难道不应该在他家门口坐一晚上，等到第二天米罗出门的时候看到你就这么睡在那里，然后一个心疼就原谅你了？”

“撒加你是不是言情剧看多了！”加隆抓起茶几上的两百抽朝他扔了过去，撒加稳稳接住，顺手抽出一张擦了擦嘴：“我看你就是活该，明知道米罗自尊心强，还去抢他的怪，抢了也就算了，居然还说要送给他，你让他怎么想？”

加隆烦躁地翻了个身：“好不容易轮到休假，心情好了随口开个玩笑而已，谁知道那个小鬼居然当真了。我都还没来得及把升职加薪的好消息告诉他，他倒好，直接塞我一嘴闭门羹。”

“先说好，你们的事情你自己去解决，别问我要主意。”撒加把两百抽扔了回去，自顾自地去厨房洗碗。

“谁要问你了……”加隆朝着撒加的背影翻了个白眼，扭头看起了新闻，视线却不由自主地飘向了电视机柜上一个小巧精致的船模，他叹了口气，陷入沉思。

 

虽然能轻松秒杀蜥蜴人，但加隆的职业并不是勇者，他是索罗集团旗下顶级豪华游轮海龙号的新任船长。

索罗集团是亚特兰蒂斯王国最大的航运公司，除了经营货物运输外，还有七条豪华游轮。鉴于公海上也经常有怪物出没，因此索罗集团常年面向全世界招聘拥有超强魔法的船员。10年前，刚从学校毕业的加隆抱着试一试的心态参加了应聘，不料一路过关斩将，以笔试加面试综合排名第一的优异成绩赢得了这份高收入、高福利的工作，而且还分配到了集团旗下排名第一的游轮海龙号上，令人艳羡不已。加隆和他的哥哥撒加天生拥有强大的魔法，两人从小打到大，视对方为唯一的对手，18岁的撒加凭借在公务员考试中的出色战绩而获得了“王国最强警员”的美誉，18岁的加隆的实力也可想而知，公海上大部分怪物根本还不够他热身的，因此，海龙号也成为了索罗集团旗下安全系数最高的游轮，给公司带来巨大声誉的同时，也让加隆的事业前景一片光明。

加隆和米罗的相遇便是在两年前的海龙号上。当时，刚刚获得勇者执照的米罗在一栋高档别墅附近剿灭了自己人生中的第一只怪物，别墅主人在感激地支付给他一笔额外的高额酬金的同时，还硬塞给他一张海龙号头等舱的船票。本来米罗对这种游轮旅行并不感兴趣，然而在询问了黄牛回收价格之后……他觉得还是去玩玩吧，就当是奖励自己。

但他很快就发现还不如把船票以白菜价卖给黄牛。虽然船上美食美酒娱乐设施一应俱全，但作为头等舱中唯一看起来不像买得起头等舱的人，米罗结结实实地遭到了不少游客和船员歧视的目光——衣着光鲜的土豪在背后小声议论着他，对他普通的着装指指点点，连船员都时不时要求他出示船票，反复检查，一副怀疑这是假票的样子，搞得米罗非常恼火。

“嘁，狗眼看人低。”米罗独自趴在栏杆上小声嘟囔着，任咸咸的海风吹乱他的头发。虽然一望无际的碧海蓝天的确是他平时难以见到的美景，他很喜欢这种乘风破浪的感觉，但船上不友好的氛围还是让他下定决心以后再也不坐什么豪华游轮了。

所以，当结束值班、打算回房间休息的加隆沿着甲板悠闲地走向船舱时，看到的就是一个十多岁的男孩噘着嘴闷闷不乐地趴在栏杆上看着海景走神、一头漂亮的大波浪迎风飞舞的景象。

26岁的加隆已经是索罗集团最年轻的大副了，除了主持甲板部的日常工作和确保船只安全，还要应对随时随地可能出现的各种海怪，责任重大，所以他很少有多余的时间到酒吧、泳池等娱乐场所和游客攀谈，何况他本身也并不喜欢和这些人相处，尤其是那些嫌贫爱富的暴发户，加隆对他们嗤之以鼻，情愿窝在房间里补眠。因此，当众多精心打扮的女游客看到英俊的加隆大副略微昂起头板着脸从她们身边走过、连看都不朝她们看一眼，在感慨对方酷劲十足的同时，不免也有些失望。

然而这天，看着这个男孩一脸不开心的样子，他不知为何突然爱心大发，想去关心一下他。加隆深吸一口气，做出一个久违的善意的表情，径直向米罗走去。

听到稳健的脚步声，米罗转过头，不过脸色却在看到对方身上干净整洁的海员服时瞬间变黑。

“嗨，你怎么……”

“拿去，把你的眼睛洗洗干净看清楚这到底是真票还是假票！”米罗熟练地从口袋里抽出船票举到加隆脸前，打断了他友好的问候。

面对毫无来由的敌意，加隆莫名其妙地眨了眨眼，小心翼翼地接过船票，简单地检查了一下：“是真票，怎么了？”

米罗抬起头，毫不畏惧地看向比自己高出半个头的加隆，厌恶地白了他一眼，把船票塞回口袋，没有回答他的话：“哼，没想到大名鼎鼎的海龙号的船员都是一群狗眼看人低的小人，只会以貌取人。”说罢转身便走，自言自语道：“本来还想多看一会儿风景的，真是扫兴。”

加隆这才反应过来，他就是这两天在船员间流传的疑似持假票混进头等舱的那个男孩。加隆不是什么好脾气的人，虽然不满手下员工公然搞歧视，但也对米罗的态度十分反感，刚刚燃起的爱心迅速消失得无影无踪。真是个没礼貌的小鬼，加隆大副在他脑内的航海日志里给米罗写下了这句评语。

不过冤家路窄，晚上，当加隆被刚好在海龙号上休假的总裁秘书迪蒂丝强行拖到酒吧喝一杯时，居然发现米罗就坐在自己边上的位置，咬着吸管认真地喝着一杯紫红色的水果酒，斜着眼睛瞥了一眼加隆后扭过头，装作没看到他的样子。对白天的事还耿耿于怀的加隆想了想，潇洒地打了个响指：“来一杯伏特加！”然后故意提高声音对迪蒂丝说道：“亲爱的，听好了，只有伏特加才是适合真男人的酒，以后找男朋友也一定要找喝得了伏特加的，那些颜色花里胡哨的东西只有小孩子才喜欢！”

米罗闻言立刻被呛到了，“咳咳咳……”他狼狈地咳了半天才缓过来，然后恶狠狠地瞪着加隆，不甘示弱地说道：“给我也来一杯！”逞强的后果是很严重的，这是米罗第一次喝烈酒，火辣的口感让他忍不住眉头紧锁，可看着边上加隆一脸享受的表情，他还是硬着头皮一饮而尽，两杯下肚之后，米罗已经是晕晕乎乎地趴在吧台边站都站不起来了。

“加隆你和小孩子较什么劲！等人家清醒了投诉你，别说你要倒霉，公司的形象也要跟着遭殃的！”担心的迪蒂丝忍不住捶了他一拳，加隆这才意识到自己有些玩过火了，“好啦好啦，你先回去吧，这小鬼就交给我了，放心，不会有事的。”

安抚好忧心忡忡的总裁秘书之后，加隆叹了口气，扶着米罗向他的房间走去。他暗自庆幸这小鬼酒品还不错，既没有撒酒疯也没有弄脏酒吧，意识甚至还有一丝清醒，努力地想要甩开加隆：“走开……你这个见钱眼开的小人……我自己能走……”

“醉鬼给我少说两句！”加隆虽然嘴上不饶人，心里却已经后悔死了，要是在船上欺负小孩子的事情传到撒加耳朵里，免不了整个休假都要被他唠叨。他把米罗抱上床，盖好被子，看着他躺在床上蜷成一团，嘴里还口齿不清地骂骂咧咧，突然觉得比起那些衣冠楚楚嫌贫爱富的有钱人，还是这个骄傲直率爱逞强的小鬼来的可爱——虽然态度恶劣了点，不过这也不能全怪他，如果换成自己被人这样指指点点，只怕也是差不多的反应吧，想到这里，加隆忍不住笑了，伸手替米罗把被子盖好，顺手摸了摸那软软的长发。他坐在边上一直等到米罗安静下来沉沉睡去，才轻手轻脚地关上门，回到自己的房间。

然而那天注定不是加隆的幸运日，才刚刚进入梦乡没多久，剧烈的颠簸让他迅速惊醒，能把吨位数一数二的海龙号折腾到这个份上一定不是简单的风浪。他立即起身换好衣服，在迅速给船员下达命令后跑向了米罗的房间，这小鬼肯定还睡得半死没有听到警报，加隆一边想着一边加快了脚步。果不其然，在众多游客匆忙逃往安全地点的时候，米罗的房间依然房门紧闭，加隆二话不说抬起一脚就破门而入：“喂！小鬼，你没事吧？快跟我走！”

此时的米罗正狼狈不堪地趴在地上，脸色发白，表情痛苦，明显是酒劲还没过加上晕船造成的，感觉到有人正向他走来，也不管对方穿着他最讨厌的船员制服，直接抱紧了加隆的胳膊，额头抵着他的肩膀，紧咬牙关，像是抱住一根救命稻草。“没事了，”加隆安抚着他微微颤抖的背，“跟我走！”

可就当他好不容易扶着米罗站起来时，一名水手狂奔而来：“大副，不好了！是暗黑海鲨！”

加隆登时倒抽一口冷气。暗黑海鲨来自是哈迪斯王国的一种海怪，智商不高，凶残异常，是四肢发达头脑简单的个中典范，还同时具有暗和水两种魔法属性。加隆最擅长的火魔法在海上作用有限，他之所以能驰骋海洋无敌手，靠的是从祖父那里隐性基因隔代遗传获得的微弱的水魔法和地理优势，在得天独厚的海洋环境中，即使是最差劲的水魔法拥有者也能获得惊人的战力，更何况是身经百战的加隆；但这是他第一次碰到哈迪斯王国的怪物，此前仅仅在怪物图鉴中看到过而已，暗属性会产生什么特殊的影响，杀伤力如何，他还真没有底。

在他思考的间隙，船舱内又是一阵猛烈的颠簸，他抱着米罗摔倒在地。看着怀中浑身发抖、脸色越来越难看的男孩，又想到海龙号里还有那么多的乘客，加隆咬了咬牙，做出了自己从未做过的举动——他用空间技能扭曲了米罗周围的一小片空间，让他得以不受船只颠簸的影响稳稳地漂浮在半空。

虽然难看了点，但是现在只能这样了，加隆想着，拍了拍米罗的脸：“呆在这里别乱动，等安全了我马上放你下来！”然后便向船头跑去。

当他冒着风浪来到甲板的时候，漆黑的海鲨正向着船扑来，他顺势将巨浪化为了护盾，硬生生地接下了这一击，然后拔出腰间的长剑，剑身上泛着淡淡的蓝光，在加隆扬手挥出的那一刹那，光芒如同利刃般在海鲨的身上划出一道长长的口子，空气中迅速弥漫起血腥味，海鲨因为剧痛而疯狂地在海面翻腾。真是倒霉，加隆在心里咒骂着，倒不是担心游客投诉，而是一旦海龙号的硬件设施遭受过多的损坏，船只可能不得不进行长期的维护，在船上生活了那么多年，加隆早把海龙号当成了自己的家，所以在他看来，暗黑海鲨现在就是在拆他的固定资产，简直岂有此理，不可原谅。必须速战速决，加隆想着，将全部的力量聚集在剑上，正面向着海鲨冲去，准备直接给予最后一击，但随着离目标越来越近，他却感到身上的力量在减弱，虽然刺中了海鲨，但并没有取得预想中的效果，而当他为了躲避怪物的攻击而向后退开时，力量又恢复到了正常。

暗系魔法的作用原来是削弱对手的魔力吗，加隆眉头紧锁，因为这意味着他只能放弃擅长的近身攻击而采用远程手段了。他迅速退到合适的位置，左手手掌摊开，注意力集中在目标上，淡蓝色的光芒逐渐增强。突然，眼角的余光似乎看到一个人影跌跌撞撞地向他跑来，加隆转过头，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛——那是本应该被他困在空间魔法中的米罗。在他分神的那一刹那，船只又猛烈地颠簸了一下，米罗脚下没站稳，摔倒在满是水的甲板上。

“笨蛋！”加隆赶紧跑过去将他扶坐起来，“你居然逃出来了？快给我回船舱里去，这里很危险，会出人命的！”

“你才笨蛋！”脸色依然不好看的米罗不忘回嘴，“我可是有执照的勇者，你居然让我躲起来？就那种三脚猫空间技能也想困住我？”

“我才不要一个晕船的勇者给我添乱！”虽然自己的得意技能居然被看做三脚猫让加隆十分不爽，但他眼下没有那个闲情去反驳，他右手紧紧搂住米罗，左手张开，在掌心的光芒增强到最刺眼的时候，海中掀起数条水柱，组成了巨大的水牢，将海鲨完全困在其中。

“哼，哈迪斯王国的怪物也不过如此。”加隆一边自言自语，一边想着下一步该怎么做，不料米罗突然挣开他的手臂，手里不知从哪摸出一把小巧的匕首，向着在水牢中拼命挣扎的海鲨扔了过去。

“小鬼，你想干吗？”加隆阻拦不及，只看到匕首在空中划过的同时带出一道耀眼的红色闪电，准确地刺中了怪物的软肋，紧接着传出雷鸣般的声响，红光包围了怪物后眨眼间便散去。周围很快平静了下来，游轮也停止了颠簸，水牢不见了，只有暗黑海鲨一动不动地漂浮在海面上，全身都是被雷电烧焦的痕迹。

是水属性的克星雷魔法。加隆不可思议地看向米罗，后者昂起头，苍白的脸上浮现出得意的笑容：“看吧，晕船的勇者照样能派上用处！”

也许是被他的开心传染了，加隆“噗哧”一声笑了出来，抬手揉乱了米罗湿淋淋的头发：“好好好，那我就不追究你偷偷带武器上船的事情了！”

在这次共患难的经历过后，加隆和米罗之间的嫌隙也烟消云散。米罗成为了保护众人安全的英雄，没有人再对他指指点点，那些之前还对他白眼相待的有钱人立刻换了一张脸，排着队邀请他去酒吧喝一杯或是去娱乐场所游玩。但米罗对他们并不感兴趣，情愿跟着加隆参观驾驶室和各种机械设备，或者霸占日光甲板最好的位置一边晒太阳一边听他说各种船上的故事。这时米罗才知道，加隆正是圣域镇警局管理勇者事务的警员撒加的亲弟弟。

“我就在想你们怎么长得这么像。”米罗盯着加隆的脸感慨道，“不过你既然是船员，那肯定很少有时间回家吧？”

“是啊，时间长的话可能半年都不会上岸，怎么，想到马上就要回港了舍不得我了？”

“谁舍不得你了！”米罗白了他一眼，扭过头，但微微泛红的脸颊和遗憾的表情没有逃过加隆的眼睛，他忍不住捏了捏米罗的脸：“没关系啊，你可以以船员家属的名义免费上船的。”

米罗愣了两秒中，随即反应过来：“谁是你家属了！我才不要坐你这个不靠谱的大副的船！”

“喂喂小鬼，海龙号的安全系数可是有数据统计的，你这是在凭空质疑我的能力！”

“不准叫我小鬼！”

两人毫无形象地在甲板上打作一团。

下船那天，加隆和全体船员站在舷梯边送别游客，米罗磨磨蹭蹭地走在人群最后，看到加隆正满脸微笑注视着他，情不自禁地在他面前停下脚步。

“再见了，小鬼。”加隆拍了拍他的肩膀。

“不要叫我小鬼。”米罗一如既往地反驳，但声音中的不舍之情藏都藏不住。

其他船员纷纷离开，只剩下加隆和米罗站在宽广的码头。谁都没有开口，只有海浪的声音回荡在耳边。忽然，加隆毫无征兆地低下头，在米罗的脸颊上印下了一个轻吻，然后凑到他耳边，低声说道：“宝贝，其实这次航程结束后我有一个休假……你知道问谁能找到我。”他满意地看到米罗的耳后根红了起来，然后抬起头，“好了，海边风大，快回去吧。”

米罗点了点头，然后一步三回头地离开。加隆目送着米罗渐渐走远，直到他的身影快要变成一个黑点，却依然能看到他用力地朝着自己挥手。

海风拂过加隆的脸颊，他从未觉得心情如此之好。

 

海风？加隆迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，发现自己居然在沙发上睡着了。“你醒啦？”撒加坐在旁边随口问着，视线却没有从电视上移开。所谓海风其实是客厅的空调风加上撒加的海盐味饮料，太破坏气氛了，加隆不由得满头黑线。他站起身向门口走去。

“喂，大晚上的去哪儿？”撒加明知故问道。

“去道歉！还有撒加你给我收起那副八卦的表情，不然我马上拍下来明天打印几十张到你们警局门口去糊墙！”

 

另一边，看完新一卷单行本的米罗关掉灯躺在床上，心里有些郁闷。在被塞了一嘴闭门羹后，加隆没有再来找他。肯定生气了，米罗想，觉得自己的确是有些不讲道理地迁怒到了加隆身上。忽然，他觉得有什么东西在拉他的头发，他警惕地转过头，只见一只水做的胖胖的小海龙正站在他的枕头上，使劲地扯着他的头发。

“噗……”米罗忍不住趴在床上笑出了声，这显然是加隆干的，在海上无人能敌的加隆大副到了岸上就只能用水魔法玩玩这种程度的小把戏了。“你别拉我头发！刚洗干净的！”小海龙并不理他，一只手依然抓着他不放，另一只手指向窗外。米罗站起身走到窗边，只见加隆正两手叉腰站在他窗台下，表情中看不出多少来道歉的诚意，倒是充满了得意之情，仿佛在炫耀自己精心幻化出的小海龙，而银白的月光居然给他向来嚣张的脸上染上了一层温柔。

米罗趴在窗台上，托着下巴，也坏笑地看着他：“喂，你大晚上的跑到我窗下发什么神经？”

“撒加在熬夜写报告，嫌我碍眼，把我赶出来了。”加隆一本正经地胡说八道着，顺利完成使命的小海龙跳到他的手掌心，发出淡蓝色的光芒，然后消失得无影无踪。

“真可怜，好吧，那我勉为其难地收留你一晚上。”米罗一边说着一边把窗户开到最大。加隆灵活地翻过窗台进入房间，然后故作不满地把米罗的头发揉得一团乱：“看来我平时真是太宠你了，白天还有很重要的事情没告诉你，居然敢不理我。”

自觉理亏的米罗赶紧扯开话题：“什么重要的事情？”

“老船长退休了，从现在开始我就是海龙号的新任船长了。这次休假结束后就是加隆船长的首航，怎么样，要不要来见证一下？”

“当然！不过加隆船长，升职加薪可是要请客吃饭的。”

“没问题，想吃什么随便你挑。不过……”他伸手把米罗拉到怀里，不怀好意地看着他，“我可是连晚饭都还没吃，你是不是应该先填饱我呢？”然后不等对方回答，便深深地吻了上去。

今晚的月色真美。在两人相拥着离开窗台倒在床上之前，米罗看着映照在加隆瞳孔中的皎洁月光，忍不住感叹道。


End file.
